


The Memories of Imogen Potter

by ImSimpatico



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Harry Potter has a sister, Snippets, but not completely, fred weasley is bae, sort of canon, stages of her life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSimpatico/pseuds/ImSimpatico
Summary: Harry Potter has a sister who was raised by her godfather Remus Lupin. These are a few of her memories of her life.Keep in mind that I wrote this about 3 years ago...





	

"Hello." A voice whispers in my ear as a pair of arms throw me over another person's hard shoulder.

"Put me down!" I shout through a laugh.

"I don't think we should." The voice of the person carrying me says innocently.

"Come on boys." I plead.

"Not happening, Imogen." They smirk at me as they carry me into Flourish and Blotts.

I spot Percy, who is now a 5th year, a few steps away. "Percy! Help me!"

"Fred, George! Put her down." I hear Molly scold from behind me and the boys gently set me back on my feet.

I smirk in victory as I skip away to get my books for this year. I purchase the books with my galleons and saunter back over to my two best friends. They smile at me and both sling an arm over each of my shoulders and we walk over to get fitted for school robes.

I head in and get measured because I had a growth spurt over the summer. I've been using my first year robes so I should get new robes seeing as I am a third year now. I live with my uncle and it's just the two of us, but money has been a little tight lately. After I've been measured I'm told to come back in about thirty minutes.

We all head over to look in the Quiddich shop. I've been needing a broom so I look over the newest models. I want to try out for the team this year because the twins have been convincing me to try out for ages.

I look out the window of the shop and see some first years excitedly go into Ollivanders to get their wands. I remember how excited I was that I had to drag the boys into the shop before they convinced me to go to the joke shop. I smile to myself at the memory.

* * *

 

_The twins and I walk over to Ollivanders to get our wands. The man smiles kindly at us and I let the boys get their wands first. After they've broken a few things it's finally my turn. I walk up to the counter and Ollivander's smile widens._

_"I've been waiting to see what wand you shall acquire. I remember when you're parents came as though it was just yesterday." He smiles and hands me a wand which I wave and cause a shelf to collapse._

_"Sorry." I mutter as I put the wand back and I'm handed another._

_After a few tries I finally have the wand for me. "Ah. That, my dear, is a Beech with dragon core, 12 and a half inches and it is unbending. Beech wood wands show, if it is properly matched, a young witch or wizard that has knowledge beyond their years. When properly matched, the beech wand is capable of a subtlety and artistry rarely seen in any other wood. It is interesting with your history my dear. Also, being paired with the dragon core which produces the most powerful wands, is intriguing. Dragon wands tend to learn quicker than other types. While they can change allegiance if won from their original master, they always bond strongly with the current owner." Ollivander tells me._

_"Thank you. It's very interesting." I smile in return to the newly found knowledge._

_"No problem. Have a nice day and good luck you three." He smiles and waves as we leave._

* * *

 

I shake my head to clear it and pick up a Nimbus 2000. I go and pay for it and have it delivered to Hogwarts for me by owl before we walk out. As we leave the shop I turn to the two redheads and tell them I have to collect my robes. We quickly go back and I collect them after I've paid.

"Shall we go to the Leaky Cauldron now?" George asks.

"Sure." Fred and I tell him as we walk.

We get the Leaky Cauldron and I spot my Uncle Remus and the boys' parents. I skip over and sit next Remus who is across from Molly and Arthur Weasley. The boys sit at each end of the table.

"Hello." I smile brightly.

"Hello dear. Did you get everything you needed?" Molly asks.

"I did. I even bought a broom seeing as I'm going to try out for the Quiddich team this year." I smile slightly as the twins' heads perk up.

"That's excellent." Remus smiles and gives me an awkward side hug.

We all chat and eat some dinner before heading up to bed. I take a calming bath with bubbles and end up dozing off and being woken by my face falling forward into the water. I get out and wrap a towel around my head and I use another to dry myself off and wrap it around my body. I sleepily head into the bedroom to close the door.

I pull on a pair of cotton plaid pyjamas bottoms and a matching button down top. I grab a potions book and sit in bed reading for a while; I have to wear my reading glasses of course though. A knock on my door sounds a few minutes later and the door creaks open. I place my book beside the bed and take off my reading glasses and place them on top, which always makes me feel old. I look back to see Remus watching me with an appreciative gaze.

"You look just like your mother but with hair more like your father's." Remus smiles at me as his pale green eyes glaze over.

"That's nice to hear." I smile back at my guardian.

"You're a lot like your mum too. She enjoyed academics but she was more into charms than potions. Your dad liked transfiguration." Remus tells me.

"Potions is pretty cool," I shrug. "But Snape is mean."

Remus doesn't reply to my comment, he only laughs. "I actually came to talk to you about Harry."

I nod to tell him to carry on.

"As you're probably aware he will be joining Hogwarts this year. I know you've been eager to meet him but it isn't the time. He will most probably be freaked out so you can't just spring it on him. Remember that he won't know he's had family other than the Dursley family."

"So I can't let Harry know I exist." I say plainly rather than asking.

"Pretty much." Remus shrugs. "You should get to bed it's late."

"Okay. Good night, Remus." I smile at him as he tenderly kisses my forehead.

I fall asleep peacefully. My dreams are filled with scenarios of my first meeting with my brother in 10 years.

The next morning I'm woken up by my adorable fluffy white cat named Ezra. At first Remus was weary about the idea of having a cat, with him being a werewolf and all, but I persuaded him nicely and Ezra was mine. Ezra had jumped up onto the bed and nudged his head into the crook of my neck because he wanted to be pet. I complied in my semiconscious state.

After I stroked Ezra for a while I checked the time to see it was 7am. Better get up. I stretch out with a yawn and lazily slide out of bed, making sure not to disturb a now sleeping cat. I hopped into the bathroom and quickly scrubbed the oils from my face. I brush on some light makeup and pull on a pair of light skinny jeans and a purple hoodie along with my worn down black converse high tops.

When I've gotten dressed I pull a brush through my dark hair to untangle all the knots. I make sure that my hair is pin straight before walking downstairs to meet up with Uncle Remus and the Weasley clan. I see my closest friends and family already eating breakfast so I plop down next to Remus.

"Excited?" He asks me with a smile.

"It's not like I'm a first year but I guess. It'll be nice to see everyone again." I shrug with a sleepy smile as I eat my full English breakfast and gulp down my tea.

After about another twenty minutes of comfortable silence while eating, all of the Weasleys' make it down. They take their enchanted car as Remus and I use floo powder to get to platform 9 and 3/4. We get to the platform and Remus quickly uses a spell to rid of us the dust that has covered our clothes.

"Guess I'll see you at Christmas?" I smile at my godfather.

"Guess so." He smiles and hugs me tightly and quickly. "Have fun but remember what we talked about last night."

"I will." I smile as I sigh at his pointed look. "Love you."

"Love you." He chuckles at me and kisses the top of my head before helping my get my belongings to the train.

I give Remus a smile and a wave before I get on the train. I search through the compartments until I come across an empty one. I situate myself so that my back is against the wall facing the compartment door and my legs are out in front of me, taking up the seat. I pull out my glasses and my potions book and read as I wait for the twins to show up.

"Hello Imogen!" The twins cheer in unison as they enter the compartment on the now moving train.

"Hey Fred, hey George." I wave as I put my book in my lap.

"Put the book away! We aren't even at school yet." Fred demands so I put my book in a bag along with my glasses.

"So what have you been up to in the thirty minutes I wasn't around you?" I question.

"Well we realised you're brother is wizard impaired." George tells me.

"Why is that?" I ask curiously.

"He didn't know how to get onto the platform. He asked mum." Fred informs me.

"He was raised by muggles you know." I say smartly.

"Okay I suppose he could be let off." George tells me smartly.

I just roll my eyes as the lady comes by with the sweets trolley. I get a chocolate frog and two Every Flavoured Beans for Fred and George. I go back and sit down as I chuck the boys their sweets and I open my chocolate frog, making sure it doesn't get away. I quickly eat my frog and see my card is another Dumbledore so place it in my bag.

Fred, George, and I talk and mess about until we need to change into our robes. I go and slip into my uniform and my black robes that have a badger on the front. Not long after I get back to the compartment, the train rolls into the station.

We all get off the train and onto the carriages that are pulled by creatures which only those who have experienced death can see; me being one of them. The first years have gone with Hagrid in the boats like always so I've yet to catch a glimpse of my brother. I'm eager to see if he really looks like dad.

Fred and George can see my apprehension as we stroll into the Great Hall and split up to head to our different house tables. We wait for what feels like hours before Professor McGonagall finally leads the new first years in. I wait as she calls several names and one being Ron, Fred and George's brother, who is now their fellow Gryffindor. I wait until she calls out the one name everyone has heard the rumor about. My brother.

I study Harry's face as he sits with the sorting hat on his head. He looks exactly like our dad but he has our mum's bright green eyes. I can tell by the look on Harry's face that he's been told he is good for Slytherin, or at least I hope it's the reaction for Slytherin. The sorting hat mutters things to him, like we all have had during our sorting. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in as the hat calls out Gryffindor.

Everyone at the Gryffindor table cheers as he glides over with a big grin on his face and, due to the proximity of the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables, I am able to interact with the boys behind me as well as hear their conversations. Everyone greets Harry as he reaches the table. Ron introduces Fred and George but before he could point over to me, I introduce myself.

"Imogen. Imogen Lupin. I'm the twins' friend." I smile as I hold out my hand, twisted around to face the table behind me, and he grabs it and shakes. I turn to Ron. "I can introduce myself."

"Yeah Ron," Fred starts.

"She can introduce herself." George finishes with a smirk.

Dumbledore goes through the usual introduction. He greets the new students and welcomes the old ones and does the usual threatening of the forbidden forest and the third floor. The Headmaster levitates the food so it appears on the tables and we all dig in. I enjoy talking to Harry and his new friends, spending practically the whole dinner turned around talking to the table behind me. I notice Fred looking at me with a knowing look as George talks to Lee Jordan next to him and I listen to Harry and Ron's conversation. The only ones that know who I really am besides Remus, Molly and Arthur Weasley, all the professors (they knew my mother and father too well), a select number of high wizards and witches, and of course myself, are the twins.

After everything is said and done at the feast, the first year Gryffindors are lead by Percy to the common room and my house is lead by Hannah Gilbert. George and Lee get so caught up in a conversation about pranking Filtch that Fred and I by ourselves long enough to decide to head to the library to chat before curfew. We walk in silence which allows me to be swallowed by my thoughts so I think about Harry. Fred, sensing my train of thought, strikes up a conversation.

"So what are you going to do about Harry?" He asks me as we reach the room.

"I don't know. Remus told me I'm not allowed to tell him. I just wish I could." I shrug as I smile over at Madam Pince.

Fred mulls over what I've said and we don't talk until we reach one of the tables.

"I don't see how it's his call whether you tell Harry or not." My best friend shrugs.

"He's the adult. Besides he had a point because I can't just go up to him and say 'Hey, the Dursleys aren't your only relatives', can I?" I sigh as I throw my hands up in frustration. I get up and start to pace in front of him.

"But I still don't understand. He deserves to know, right?" Fred questions.

"Yes. I wish, more than anything, that I could go up to him and let him know he's not alone, that he has someone but I can't because Remus told me it would probably freak him out." I frantically wave my hands about as I pace.

"Remus isn't here. Anyway, Harry's going to figure out sometime because there is no questioning how much you look like his mum." Fred tells me. He's always been the one I've gone to with problems because he counters my thoughts whereas George just agrees and it's not helpful.

"I know." I whisper as I flop back down on the chair. "But it's not like I know what to say to him anyway. I was just looking at him at the feast and I can't get over how much he looks like dad but with mum's eyes."

"Your eyes." Fred comments and I smile. We sit for about a minute just waiting for the time to pass until curfew.

I hear footsteps make their way over to where Fred and I sit at the back table so I turn and watch as a First Year Gryffindor comes over to the table beside ours with a pile of books in her hands. She looks up to see us staring at her and I can tell that she is surprised.

"What are you doing out this late, firstie?" Fred asks.

"I… I want to get ahead." She shrugs as she cracks open one of the books.

"Nervous about tomorrow?" I ask softly.

"A little. I'm mostly excited though, I never fit in at my school. I’m… Well, I’m a muggleborn." She sighs as she looks down at her book.

"It'll get easier. I know I don't have much to prove because I grew up with a magical parental figure but I’m sure you’ll make some great friends." I encourage the younger girl with a smile.

"I hope so. Wait, you said 'parental figure' so does that mean they aren't your parents?" The girl questions. I tried to disguise that but I guess she picked up on it.

"It's my godfather. My parents died when I was little." I tell her sadly.

"Oh, I’m so sorry." She exclaims, as though she wishes she hadn’t said anything.

"It’s completely fine." I say after a silence. “I’m Imogen, by the way. Imogen Lupin.”

“I’m Hermione Granger, it’s lovely to meet you.” She smiles brightly and I return it with one of my own.

"I'm going to head to bed." Fred tells us with a yawn so I give him a small smile as he nods at me and heads out of the library.

"You should too, Hermione. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." I tell her and she just shrugs as she grabs the pile of books.

"Thank you." She whispers as she heads out the door and to the Gryffindor common room after Fred.

I stay for a moment longer before making my way to my own House common room.

* * *

 

We've got our timetables and I have all the core classes plus Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures as my electives. The twins have the same timetable, luckily, apart from Muggle Studies which is when they have Divinations. The twins and I head up to our first class which is my favourite; potions.

"Welcome back, get your textbooks out." Snape drones as we sit in our seats. "You will be creating the Shrinking Solution. Now, go." He gets straight to the point.

Everyone rushes to the supply closet so I wait until the crowd dwindles to get mine. I go back over to my cauldron and prepare my ingredients before following the directions in the book. It takes almost the whole lesson but when I'm done I take the potion to Professor Snape and he approves so I put my supplies away.

George manages to blow his potion up so Gryffindor lost 15 points and Fred manages to barely complete his potion. After we are dismissed we make our way to the subjects we don't have together. The boys and I part ways and I make my way to Muggle Studies. Not many people are in yet so I sit at the end of a desk by myself at the far corner of the room. As people file in two girls, one Ravenclaw and one Hufflepuff, come in giggling before the Hufflepuff girl sits next to me and the Ravenclaw girl sits in front of me and starts to talk to a Ravenclaw boy beside her.

"Hi, I'm Helena." The Hufflepuff greets me with a large smile so I return her smile with my own small one.

"I'm Imogen. It's nice to meet you." I reply as she gets her stuff out.

"Nice to meet you too. You hang out with the Weasley twins, right?" She questions me with her electric blue eyes.

"Yeah I do. That's how most people know who I am." I give her an airy chuckle.

"They are known to annoy the hell out of the professors." She laughs.

"And me." I add with a smile.

"Hey Lena, what'd your sister say about this professor?" The Ravenclaw girl turns to Helena.

"Bloody hell Amalie, we were having a conversation." Helena mockingly scolds her friend and I giggle.

"Sorry. I'm Amalie ." The girl tells me with a bright smile.

"Imogen." I smile back so she goes back to Helena.

"Question. Answer?" She demands and Helena rolls her eyes.

"My sister said that he was pretty slack about rules so as long as you did the work he'd let you talk." She tells her.

"Awesome. So whatcha doing?" She sings.

"I'm writing down the date." Helena tells her smartly.

"Daniel. Daniel. Daniel." Amalie pokes the boy beside her.

"What?" He snaps.

"Whatcha doing?" She sings again.

"Work, like you should be doing." He glares at her.

"We are not doing anything yet." She rolls her eyes with a smirk.

"Remind me how you're in Ravenclaw?" He sneers.

"Remind me how we're related?" She retaliates.

"Is this normal?" I whisper to Helena as the two continue their banter.

"Yeah they do this all the time. I guess when you have a twin it's either working together or always pointless banter." She shrugs in response.

"Oh." I nod.

"Okay class. We will be learning about the necessity of electricity for muggles." The professor starts the class.

The class ends up dragging on but it's made more fun with Helena, who I've been told to call Lena, and Amalie. The girls and I go to the Great Hall together where Amalie goes to the Ravenclaw table and Lena and I go to the Hufflepuff table. Fred and George soon follow in and sit behind us at the Gryffindor table.

"So how was Muggle Studies?" George asks.

"Interesting. How was Divinations?" I reply.

"Teacher is a nutter. We'll have fun pranking her though." Fred grins.

"You two really need to grow up." I roll my eyes with a chuckle.

"There's time for that later." They shrug in unison so I go back to my food.

It feels like no time has passed before we are finished with lunch and the rest of the day’s lessons fly by. I decide to have an early night and waste no time getting ready for bed at the end of the day, all snuggled up in my bed in the Hufflepuff basement. Slowly, I feel sleep take over me and before I know it I’m out.


End file.
